Can't help but wonder
by mandy1485
Summary: Jude's 18th is here! Will Tommy come back or will she forget him? What if someone gets in the way...Please R
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: ** Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction ever. So please go easy on me. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. This will be another Jommy. R & R Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here are the basics:**

**-**Takes place 8 months after Date With the Night.

-Jude had a nervous breakdown, and went on vacation for a week. Now, she is back to work on her junior album but still upset about what had happened. She quickly learned how to hide her feelings.

-The picture thing…never happen.

-Sadie and Kwest started dating a week after Tommy left.

**-**Mr. Harrison bought the house.

-Jamie and Patsy are still dating.

-The SME boys are still crazy as ever.


	2. SOS

Chapter 1 – S.O.S 

"Jude, wake up!" Sadie yelled, as she pulled the covers off of me.

"Ah, Sadie, why do you have to be such a pain?"

"It's the day before your birthday, you promised to spend it with me."

"Yeah, and we still have all day," I said, looking over at the clock. "Its only 10:30. Give me 10 more minutes."

"Fine 10 minutes, then I expect to see you downstairs and ready to go." Sadie said, as she walked out of the room, slamming the door.

20 minutes later, I stumbled down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking shopping, and then the spa. We have an appt. at 3 for massages and facials."

"Alright lets go and get this over with," I said with a yawn, I was so not wake to deal with this.

On the way to the mall, I was playing with the radio. "Just pick a station already, and leave it," Sadie growled. She hated it when I messed with her radio. It kinda reminded me of a certain guy I once knew. We finally agreed on a station and left it…that was, until a familiar sound filled the car.

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again

I tried to deal with it but that didn't work to well. A part of me wanted to listen to it. I missed working with him, hell; I just flat out missed him. But the way he left me crying, standing in the street stills haunts me to this day. So you cant blame me for secretly being thrilled to get to the mall.

"Come on, Jude, we only have 3 hours. We have to find you the best costume ever for your party tomorrow," Sadie said while dragging me into the mall.

3 hours later, I finally found the perfect costume and all the accessories for it. Next, we were off to the spa. As I lay on the massage table, my thoughts of him clouded my mind again. I need help. Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's not healthy for me to feel this way. I haven't had good nights sleep since before he left. I keep thinking about why he left and the way he left. I could tell in his eyes that he didn't want to go, but then why did he.

"Oh, that feels so good, doesn't that feel good Jude?" Sadie asked me.

"Yeah, I feel so relaxed," I lied. I don't feel relaxed. Tomorrow is my 18th birthday. The day I have been waiting for, for 3 years. I hoped that Tommy would finally give in and stop using my age as an excuse for us not being together. But now he's gone and that'll never happen.

After the massage and facials, we drove back home. Dad was having a birthday dinner for me. When we got home, I walked in the house I saw Kwest and Jamie. Since him and Sadie were a couple, he was always over. Jamie has been coming around more too. I enjoy his company, but sometimes I just want to be left alone. Him and Patsy are still dating, but she doesn't mind him hanging with me. She knows that he is more like a brother to me.

"Happy Birthday Jude," Kwest said and gave me a hug. Kwest and I have become really close. He is my producer now, so what do you expect.

I hugged him back, "Thanks for coming you guys, I don't know what I would do without you!"

Dad gave me a hug too and asked, "Did you girls have fun at the spa?"

I didn't have time to answer before Sadie squealed, "Oh my gosh, they just opened this new designer clothes store right next door to my favorite shoe shop!" She went on and on all through out dinner about the spa, and how she picked out the cutest costumes. I was almost thankful for her speech, that way I didn't really have to say much. Let's just say I'm not in a very talkative mood today.

I appreciated the fact that they came over to celebrate my birthday, but as I watched Sadie and Kwest, a pain of jealously came over me. Then I looked at Jamie and started thinking. That's not always a good thing. As, much as I love Jamie, he shouldn't be here. Tommy should be the one sitting next to me, celebrating with me. I hurt just thinking that.

After dinner, I cleaned up the kitchen, while everyone else played Euchre. I didn't mind, I don't even know how to play. I heard them all playing cards and laughing and I smiled to myself. I was going to be happy again. It was time to get over him. I thanked everyone for coming and proceeded up to my room. As I looked around, I noticed a picture that was hanging on my mirror. I smiled remembering that night. The stolen kiss in the rain. It was filled with passion and desire. But then I remembered the heartache that was brought with that kiss. I lay in bed and thought about him some more. At that moment, I wondered where he was, and whether or not he ever thought of me. Probably not, but I like to pretend that he does. As I thought back to that heartbreaking night, I did what I always do when I'm upset, I thought of a song.

(A/N - Changed some parts to fit)

Losing Grip (by: Avril Lavigne)

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you run away?  
Here's what I have to say...

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip, I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around will you recognize my face?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip, I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...

Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud!  
Open your eyes  
open up wide

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone...

Why should I care?  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone...

Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care,  
We're not goin' anywhere!

Why should I care?  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone...

Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care,  
We're not goin' anywhere!

I finally feel like I'm going to be okay. I have waited so long to be able to express how I felt about him. I don't really know why I didn't do it sooner, but needless to say I'm glad I did it. Tomorrow, I'm going to be 18 years old. It's time to make a new start. File any and all memories of him in the back of my head, never to be remembered. As a shed one last tear for him, I closed my journal and laid my head down and fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think. Thanks


	3. Temporary Insanity

**A/N – Hey guys, I'm back. I hope you all enjoy this story. Let me just warn you now…some weird things are going to happen. It's not all going to make sense. But bear with me through this chapter. It'll make more sense in the next one. So with no further ado…chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Please R&R**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – Temporary Insanity**

_**(A/N - Jude's thoughts are Italic)**_

My eye's fluttered open to the sounds of the birds, chirping outside my window. It was a beautiful day out. It was the perfect weather.

_Too bad my birthday is never quite perfect._

I was surprised to see that it was 11:30 a.m., _no one bothered waking me up, I love today._

I stumbled out of bed, into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw…myself. Nothing has changed, just a number. I just don't understand what Quincy was waiting for. Besides the age thing, there isn't anything different about me. I look the same. I talk the same. I'm just me. Too bad he wasn't here to see it.

After the ice cold shower I had to take, _Thank you Sadie_, I put on some sweats, and walked toward the stairs. As I was coming down the stairs, I thought I heard someone talking. I was right. I looked to see my whole living room full of people.

"Jeez, Portia, you really went all out this time didn't you?" I said to myself with a laugh.

"Hey Jude, your awake. Happy birthday honey," Stewart said.

"Thanks dad," I smiled and gave him a hug and kiss, then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hey Portia, who are ALL these people running around my house?" I gave her a questioning look. She knew I wanted my morning low-key since I was forced into have a huge, and I mean HUGE, birthday party.

"Jude, happy birthday. Anyways, there your people."

"My people?" _I have people now, wow, this could be interesting._

"Yes, you silly girl, now come with me." Portia ordered as she drug me back up into my room.

As I walked in, I almost died. I swear it looked like the fashion hurricane just came through. There were all kinds of costumes, masks, wigs, and shoes.

"Jude, this is Nicolette. She'll be the one doing your hair." Portia smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled at the older girl.

"The pleasures all mine. You're a very talented young lady." She smiled sweetly at me before he started brushing my hair.

She looked like she was about 24 years old. She was tall and thin. She was probably a model. Her long, wavy blonde hair really brought out her beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to hate her for being so pretty but she seemed really sweet.

Portia told Nicolette what she had in mind and then she went back down stairs to help Sadie get ready.

While she was brushing my hair, explaining what she was going to do, I couldn't help but noticed her engagement ring. It was huge. The big diamond was surrounded by a bunch of little ones. It looked oddly familiar.

"That ring is really pretty. It's looks just like the one I wanted. Are you engaged?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my boyfriend, T.J., just proposed to me about two weeks ago. I thought it was going to be too big, but when I put it on, it seemed perfect. Just like him. I can't wait to see him tonight. He said he'd be late. He's been away on business for a week. But he said he'd be back as soon as he could."

"Wow, congratulations. He seems like a great guy and it doesn't hurt that he has great taste in jewelry." I grinned.

"Yeah, he does. He's so sweet. I can't see myself with anyone else. So, you were looking at rings…whose the lucky guy?" She asked.

"Oh no, I just seen it in a window when I was shopping. I told an ex-friend of mine about it. There is no lucky guy. The guy who I thought I was in love with kind of disappeared on me." I answered sadly, trying to hold back the tears. _I wish I could stop thinking about him. _

"Ouch, I'm sorry. Well for what its worth, he sounds like a jerk. If he's just gonna up and leave you like that, he doesn't deserve you. So does that mean you don't have a date tonight?" She question.

"It's no biggie, I'm over it. And nope, no date, I'm going by myself. Don't tell anyone, but I kind of wish he was here. Even though I hate him right now, I miss him. I secretly wished I would wake up to the sound of his voice." I softly admitted.

"Well, the jerk sounds like he was a charmer, especially if you can't stop thinking about him."

"Yeah he was defiantly a charmer. He was a perfectionist too. It would take him hours to do his hair," I laughed. "But he was older than me, so we couldn't really do anything about our feelings."

"Age shouldn't matter. If he really loves you, he'll be back. They always come back. You just have to stay hopeful." Nicolette smiled as she pulled on the curling iron.

We sat in my room, while she was doing my hair, talking about her fiancé. _I have to stop thinking about Tommy. I have to move on. Hmm, I wonder if T.J. has any cute friends…_

"T.J. sounds amazing…does he have any friends?" I had to laugh at my bluntness.

"Actually, yeah. His best friend is a total sweetheart." Nicolette thought for a minute. "Hey, I have a great idea! How about a blind date? It'll be fun. And trust me you'll love this guy. His name is Kevin. He's really cute…" noticing my unsure facial expression she added, "C'mon, it'll be fun. Besides Cinderella should have a Prince!"

"Alright, I'll do it. Tell him to meet me on the balcony. Lets say…9ish."

"Great I'll call him as soon as I'm done with your hair. Wow, I'm so excited now!" She started giggling like a schoolgirl. It was kind of amusing.

Hours later, everyone was ready to go. The limo took them to the party. As I made my entrance, I looked around to see everyone was there. Well, everyone except the one person I wanted there. _Maybe Nicolette was right, maybe he will show up. Nope, who am I fooling. I'd be insane to think that he'll show up_.

I made my way around the room, making sure to say hello to everyone. I sang "Losing Grip" for everyone. They seemed to like it. Darius said it was going to be a huge hit. A little while later, when I was talking to Jamie, I realized what time it was. I politely excused myself and made my way up to the balcony. No one was there.

_He probably won't show up. I should be use to this. _I sat there looking over the edge, when I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered…

"May I have this dance?"

As I slowly turned around, "Absolu…KWEST! What are you doing here?"

"Jude...I...umm...wow, this is a little awkward." Kwest managed to choke out.

I couldn't say anything. I felt too weird. Kevin is Kwest! He's Tommy's best friend, I can't do this. _WAIT…Tommy's best friend. OMG! Nicolette…T.J. , this isn't happening, Tommy can't be T.J., well he could. That means he'll be here. This is insane. I don't know what to do._

"Kwest, I'm so sorry but I gotta go now." I yelled as I ran out the door.

I ran all the way through the crowds of people, and out the door. I finally stopped running when I got to the beach. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I walked along the shoreline and just cried, thinking about him.

_How could this have happened. He's engaged! Of course he is. He probably doesn't even remember me. God, I feel so stupid. I can't believe I thought he would come back for me. I gotta get a grip. I'm an adult now. I can deal with this. _

Not paying any attention to where I was going, I suddenly tripped over something. Actually, that something was a someone. I tried not to fall but it didn't work out. When I fell, we ended up bumping heads, technically…lips. It was an accident. I was completely embarrassed.

"Omg, I'm so sorry, sir. I'm so embarrassed!" I stuttered. I tried to see what he looked like but it was too dark.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. And don't be sorry…I'm not." The man whispered softly.

_Those lips…_Then sound of his voice sent chills down my spine. _I know that voice. _I was stunned. It was HIM. I couldn't believe it. I almost died from shock. I was completely frozen. He slowly rubbed his thumb across my lips.

"Tommy…" I whispered almost silently.

"Hey girl," was all he said before he pulled me into a hypnotic kiss. As much as I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. I wanted this more than anything else in the world. I didn't want to question this and ruin the moment. Yep, that's what I thought it was…another moment. I was just waiting to hear those words… _"We have to forget this ever happened." _But they never came. He deepened the kiss. I granted his tongue access into my mouth, as he rubbed his hands down my back. A few minutes later, we both pulled away, gasping for a breathe of fresh air. I couldn't take it anymore, time to ruin this moment…

"What was that Tommy? What about Nicolette? What about the ring? And where…" he cut my off by placing his finger over my mouth.

"That was me kissing you, the way I've wanted to for so long. Nicolette…that was a misunderstanding. She found the ring and thought it was for her. Girl, that ring was for you. It's the one you said you wanted. I'm sorry I left the way I did, but you have to believe me when I say, I never meant to hurt you. I should have told you this sooner but…I love you Jude."

The look in his eyes told me that he was sincere. I knew at that moment, I would never have to hear "those" words again.

"Oh Tommy, I love you too. I don't care that you left. The only thing that matters, is that you're here with me now." I single tear of happiness fell down my cheek and I smiled at him.

I kissed him again. We laid there in the sand, just holding each other, kissing one another with all the passion in the world.

As we rolled around on the beach, laughing, he started ticking me.

"Stop it! OMG…Stop, stop, that tickles! Oh Tommy…."

Suddenly, everything started to fade…I heard laughing.

"Tommy?"

What the hell is going on……….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think, should I keep going? R&R Click that little button! )**


	4. Skin

**A/N – Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I appreciate it so much. I'm glad you like it so far. This chapter is kind of a filler, so once again bear with me; the next one will be full of drama. Thoughts are still in Italic. I hope you like it. Please R&R. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 – Skin**

I slowly opened one eye just to see Pasty standing there, laughing. _Was I dreaming? But it felt so real…oh god, I hope I didn't say anything…_

"Yeah so, I'm not Tom, I'm Pasty…and I have been sent to wake sleeping beauty up. Everyone's here, we were just waiting for you to come down so we can start getting ready." She said. She went to leave but stopped and slowly turned around.

"By the way, was the dream really as good as it sounded?" Pasty smiled evilly.

"Pasty, I didn't…did I?" I didn't know what to say. I was completely dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah you did. But I promise I wont tell anyone. It'll be our**dirty** little secret. Besides, it's your birthday, and you deserve a good one…finally." She mumbled the last word.

I covered my face from embarrassment, as I stood up. After she left, I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. After I brushed my teeth, I went downstairs. (Dad, Yvette, Sadie, Kwest, Pasty, Jamie, Mason, and even Portia were there). _She wasn't kidding everyone is here. God, I hope this WILL be a good day. What are they saying…oh no…_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birth…" I stopped them from going any farther.

"Thanks you guys, but you know I hate that song." I yawned.

"Well you better start to like it, because this is going to be the greatest birthday ever." Kwest said cheerfully.

Then Jamie through in, "And fun too!"

Everyone laughed and we all went into the kitchen for breakfast. After we ate and everything was cleaned up, Portia walked over to me.

"C'mon girl, it's about that time, lets go upstairs, so you can get your hair done." Portia said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me up to my room.

"**You're** doing my hair! You don't know how. And last time you hired the person doing my hair…I turned out looking horrible!" I freaked out. _This is so not happening._

Portia laughed at me, "No, I'm not messing with it, so calm down."

"Ok then…who **is**?" I questioned.

"That would be me…" I heard from the person standing at the door. I turned around to see who it was. _No way, maybe this will be a good day!_ I jumped up off the bed and hugged the short woman.

"Oh my gosh, E.J., I can't believe you're here! I missed you." I hugged her so tight.

"Jude…can't…breathe!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. What are you doing here?" I asked.

But before E.J. could say anything another person walked through the door.

"Hey, what about me, don't I get a hug or even a hello?" the woman asked.

"Georgia!" I squealed as I jumped into he arms.

"How have you been? I missed you so much. You have no idea what G-Major has been like since you left."

"Oh, I can only imagine. Anyways, how have you been? I heard your second album, and I must say that it's way better than the first. I'm so happy for you, I knew you would be great. We're all so proud of you, honey. I can bet that Tom…"

I cut her off, "Don't bring him up. He's gone, and I don't want to talk about it." _I knew I wouldn't be able to make it all day without thinking about him._

"I'm sorry. Well, if you **do **want to talk about it later, just let me know. You know that I'll always be here for you." Georgia whispered in my ear as she gave me a tight squeeze.

"Thanks, Georgia…I appreciate it. Anyways, I better start getting ready." I told them.

All the girls (Me, Sadie, Pasty, and Yvette) were preparing for the night. We spent the morning and the whole afternoon catching up on the past and getting ready. The time finally came where we had to leave. Everyone was waiting for me downstairs. Sadie was the only one who knew what my costume was, so she helped me put it on. I just wanted to surprise everyone. I have to admit; from the looks on everyone's face when I sauntered down the stairs…I did just that!

My dad walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Honey, you look absolutely stunning. You're not my little girl anymore. I'm so proud of you. Happy Birthday sweetie." Stewart said with tears in his eyes.

"Awe dad, don't cry. I'm still your little girl. The only difference is, now, I don't **hav**e to ask your permission to do things." He almost made me cry, but then Portia and E.J. would have killed him!

Darius was throwing my party at some huge mansion. I didn't want to even have a party, but then again I didn't really have a choice. So instead of having some corporate type party, like my 16th birthday, I decided I wanted to have a costume party.

I thought it would be fun. I just wanted, no wait, I needed to get rid of all of the bad memories and I figured this would be the best way to get away from reality, even if it was only for a few hours. It would be like my own little paradise, for the night. I can just drift away and forget all the lies and pain caused from the previous year.

The whole ride there, they all kept telling me how great I looked. I thought they all looked really cute in their costumes too.

Sadie and Kwest were dressed Jasmine and Aladdin. _Anything so she can be half naked. _Jamie and Pasty were Frankenstein and his Bride. _How appropriate! _Dad and Yvette were Tarzan and Jane.

Georgia and E.J. went as W.I.B (women in black…lol). They had cute little secret service outfits on. _They should win the most creative costume idea. _Portia was Cleopatra. And Mason and his date were dressed as her servants. _Too bad Mason couldn't be with someone he really liked. I wonder if she knows…probably not._

And then there was me…

I went as Cinderella. I had a beautiful light blue gown on. It had a corset type top that was covered in diamonds. _Ok not real ones, but close enough._ The bottom puffed out, there was a hoop thing to go with it, but I didn't like that. I even had on the glass type slippers. _I have to admit; I do feel amazing in this dress._

"We're here. Ok now Jude…the limo will drive around for a little bit and then bring you back for your **Grand** entrance." Portia told me.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a few then." I waved as they all got out of the car. I watched them enter the building. They were all smiling and laughing. _I hope I have as much fun as they're going to have._

Ten minutes wasn't long enough to kill my nerves. I couldn't help but wonder what people were going to think about me showing up alone. I kept thinking: What if I spill something on my dress, or I fall down the stairs. I just don't want to look stupid.

Then to top it all off, thoughts of Tommy were popping into my head. I wished he were here. We should be here together. And that dream…it won't go away! It's like its on repeat in my brain or something. The way he smelled, how handsome he looked lying there in the sand, the feel of his hair entwined in my finger, the way his soft lips felt when pressed to mine…it was all too much.

_But it just felt so real. I wish it were real. Stop it, Jude! You're over him. It's time to say goodbye to Quincy. He left you! Now have fun and don't think about him anymore. _

It was then, when I honestly thought I was over him. _I'm going to have fun, maybe even meet someone new tonight. _I smiled to myself. It was time to be happy.

I shook all the thoughts from my head as I pulled back up to the enormous mansion. It was my time to make my grand entrance.

The limo stopped, and the driver came around to open my door. I gradually stepped out of the limo and tried not to step on my dress.

I thanked the driver, and made my way up the stairs. I took one last breath before I opened the door to reveal…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Let me know what you think! Please R&R **


	5. My 21?

**A/N – OMG! I love you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy it! I want to see lots of reviews for this one so please R&R! Thanks again )**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 – My 21?**

I took one last breath before I opened the door to reveal the huge ballroom. It was the most amazing sight imaginable.

The room was at least 3 stories high, with a balcony all around the room. There were people standing on the second floor, looking down over the golden rail at those who were dancing around. Tall candle displays were spread through out the room. The floor was a checkered pattern with black and white squares. In the center of the room hung a 7-layer chandler with long crystal prisms hanging from it.

The whole right side of the room was lined with 10-foot mirrors. The bar was closer to the front door (on the left); it was filled with every kind of food possible and drinks galore. Next to the bar, there were (2 rows of 10) tables with angel white clothes draped over them. The centerpieces were tall white candles with gold swirls, which were placed in crystal holders, surrounded by a dozen red roses. Each individual rose was dipped in a gold glitter.

At the far end of the room was a small stage with three steps that lead up to it. Next to the stage, on the right, was a staircase that went up to a set of doors on the second floor. The doors lead to a balcony, in the back of the mansion, that overlooks a beautiful garden and pond.

I was speechless. Everyone was dancing around. _I wonder if maybe, just maybe, he's here. _There were some many people, so many costumes. _Nope, he's not, I knew better than to get my hopes up._ It felt like something out of The Phantom of the Opera. The ballroom was gorgeous. _Darius really outdid himself this time. This was going to be the party of he century, or so I hope. Speak of the devil…_

"Jude, you look beautiful…absolutely beautiful. Happy birthday." Darius said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. This is so elegant. I couldn't ask for more. I love it. Thank you!" I said while giving him a big bear hug.

"Anything for my number one artist. Anyways, you're the star of the night, so get out there and mingle. Have a good time. No one deserves it more than you."

"Sir, yes sir." He just laughed as I saluted him.

After some dancing, I walked over to Georgia and started talking. A couple minutes later, Speed interrupted…

"Dude, Jude it's almost time to go on." He told me before he walked back to the stage.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." I told him. _I not ready to do this._

" So Jude, what song are you going to be singing?" Georgia asked me.

"Something new that I've been working on." I mumbled

Kwest looked at me in complete shock. "When did you write something new? I didn't know about this."

"I've wrote a couple songs here and there…"

"About damn time." Liam mumbled. Then Sadie stuck up for me and elbowed him in the stomach. _Go Sadie! I love my sister. _

"That's great Jude. What's the song about?" Sadie just has to ask.

Jeez I wonder! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out… 

"Umm, it's sort of about moving on but never forgetting things." _I don't even know what that means!_

Everyone looked confused. Georgia saved me, "Well, that sounds interesting."

"Dude, Darius wants you backstage, he's ready to announce you." Speed came back and let me know.

"I'm coming. See you guys in a few." I waved and smiled.

Before I walked away, Sadie told me good luck, and Kwest told me to break a leg.

_At least breaking a leg would stop me from being so nervous. Am I really ready to announce to everyone about how I feel, well felt, about Tommy? I guess it's to late now. Time to tell the world. I'm moving on. _I walked on to the stage…

"This is a new song I've been working on. I hope you guys like it"_ Breathe Jude you can do this. I can do this…_I looked around the room again. _Still no sign of Quincy…_

**With You Gone (By: Ryan Cabrera)**

_**Looking back if we had one more night to spend  
I would steal every second I would never let it end  
Like the taste of your lips what I'd give to drink you in **_

I **will**** always remember and I know that it goes with me  
I will never leave this part of you behind **

With you gone it plays on it's so hard to **move**** on  
I want to but I wanted you  
Now you stay in my ****head****  
I'm not over you yet  
I try to but I wanted you **

What I miss overall is a smile I can't replace  
'Cause it starts in your eyes and  
It filled up all the space in my heart  
I know I will always remember and  
I know that it goes with me  
I will never leave this part of you behind

Georgia looks over at Darius, "Wow, he really did a number on her!"

"Yeah, I can tell. But it sounds to me like she's finally dealing with the fact that he's gone." Darius pointed out.

"Yep, she's finally moving on." Georgia paused for a moment. "That's a great song she's got there."

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be a hit! You know what that means…" Darius said.

"Oh Darius, some things never changed!" Georgia laughed and Darius grinned as they continued to listen to the song.

**  
_With you gone it plays on it's so hard to move on  
I want to but I wanted you  
Now you stay in my head  
I'm not over you yet  
I try to but I wanted you _**

Make no mistake I'm here in this place  
And I'm waiting around for you  
And I can't help it I'm still searching  
For some way to get through

I will always remember

With you gone it plays on it's so hard to move on  
I want to but I wanted you  
Now you stay in my head  
I'm not over you yet  
I try to but I wanted you  
I wanted you  
I will always remember  
I will always remember

After the song was over, everyone applauded and cheered. I looked around the room again. _Still not here…_

"Thank you so much. And thank you so much for coming!" I smiled and started to walk off the stage but Darius stopped me.

Darius walks up to the microphone, "Jude Harrison everybody!" Everyone cheered again. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming, but I need everyone to clear the dance floor. I want to dedicate this next song to our very own Cinderella and her father."

I smiled over at my dad. We met in the middle of the floor and began to dance to the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.

"So are you enjoying yourself sweetie?" My dad asked me.

Distracted by thoughts I mumbled, "Yeah, of course."

"Honey what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing dad, I'm fine."

"Jude, no your not. You **are** my daughter. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"No offense dad, but you wouldn't understand."

He just smiled sweetly at me. "I know more than you think I do."

"Not about this…"

"Try Me," he said challengingly.

I paused for a moment before responding, "Okay, it's kind of about a boy." _Well, technically a man._

"Okay, Tom…keep going." He said knowingly.

I was stunned. "How did you know that?"

"Like I told you, I know more than you think I do. So, tell me exactly what happened. And need I remind you, you're an adult now…so the truth please?"

_The truth! Should I really tell him? I don't know what he'll do. Well, he said it so obviously he **knows **something. Might as well, here goes nothing…_

After my dad said that, I told him everything. I told him about my 16th birthday and how Tommy kissed me in the rain and made me forget about it. Then about how he started dating Sadie and what happened when they broke up. I explained being locked in the warehouse on my 17th birthday. Then I confessed the kiss in Darius's office, the journal, the date, and finally the night he left me. So after all that was said and done I continued with tonight…

"Its just that, I pictured tonight being so…perfect. Him and me would be together, finally, after all this pain and frustration. We would be happy, publicly, and never have to mention the words "age" and "jail" in the same sentence again." _It feels good to actually tell someone._

"See your were wrong, honey. I do understand. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can say or do to make things better. I can only listen and hope that you'll be strong and make it through." He said and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled at him. "Thanks dad, and you don't have to worry about me. I **am** strong! I suddenly feel better. I think finally expressing my thoughts and feelings in that song, and our little talk helped. I'm ready to move on…" I giggled. "For real this time!"

After the song ended, everyone gathered around and sang Happy Birthday. Then we all had cake and ice cream. I didn't open any of the gifts because Darius told me just to wait and do that at home. Once everyone was done eating we all started dancing again. I was having so much fun. While I was dancing with Speed, some one came up behind me…

"May I have this dance, Milady?" I heard him say, in a horribly fake British accent.

I smiled and turned around, "Why of course, Sir Andrews."

After Jamie and I danced, I started dancing with Kwest. Sadie didn't mind though, she knew he was more like a brother to me. He has been there by my side this entire time. He helped me get through all those bad days. He has been like my best friend. _Well, not my best, cuz there's only one guy who could have been called that…_

"Feeling good?" Kwest asked me while we were dancing.

I flashed him a big, cheesy grin, "Better than good…I feel great!"

"I'm happy for you. Hey I'm getting thirsty; I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No thanks, just hurry back before I have to dance with Speed again." I giggled.

"Will do, I'll be right back." He started laughing. He seen the way Speed danced. It was hilarious to say the least.

_Wow, Sadie is so lucky! Kwest is such a sweet guy. He's so caring and gentle. I only hope that one day I can be so lucky. Finding a guy that is not only sweet but handsome too…that's next to impossible._

When I looked over at Kwest and Sadie talking, I noticed the big grandfather clock behind them. It was already after eleven. Actually it was 11:21 p.m. to be exact. I smiled for a moment thinking about the day I wrote that song. I remembered hearing Tommy and Kwest talking about me. _That was a good day, at least until the end._

I turned around and started walking off the dance floor. Suddenly, I felt a strong grip on my shoulder, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

Wow, I never thought of Kwest as being so aggressive. I kind of like that… 

I felt his warm breathe on the back of my neck as he moved closer to me. _This is kind of weird, where's Sadie? _Then there was a familiar scent that sent chills down my spine. _Kwest doesn't even wear… _His voice interrupted my thought…

"Dance with me."

My heart dropped. I knew that voice, and it **wasn't **Kwest's! I knew the smell and the tight grip seemed familiar. He was here! Tom Quincy actually showed up. _Oh my gosh, what do I do? Am I dreaming this?_

I closed my eyes tight because if this really was a dream, I didn't want to wake up, because that meant my wish came true.

It wasn't a dream. It was real! He slowly turned me around, leaving us staring deep into one another's eyes. I didn't know what to say, what to do._ Be careful what you wish for…_

"Tommy…I, I…" I was speechless.

His placed his finger over my lips. "Shh, don't say anything. Just dance with me." He said rather forcefully. _I love it when he talks like that!_

_**You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreck less**_

I did as he said. He placed his right hand on the small of my back, and he took mine in his left and held it close to his chest. I could feel his hart racing. _I missed his touch…_ He eyes were burning into mine. I could instantly tell what he feeling and I was feeling the same way: Love, hate, fear, sadness, frustration, excitement, and determination.

**_Time to be your only _****_one_****_  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that _****_love_****_will_****_ last  
Time to drive my _****_car_****_ too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_**

Looking him in the eye, I felt myself lose control. Without a single word, he took control of me. My body felt like it was on fire. As we danced, everyone in the room seemed to disappear. All I saw, all I felt…was him.

_**I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me**_

Continuing to dance, I could feel our bodies become closer. This was our time, our moment. Nothing could have separated us.

_**Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21**_

Our eyes stayed locked on each other almost the whole time. Not a word was spoken but we could tell what one another were thinking.

_**Its gut wrenching sometimes  
its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away**_

As I starred into his eyes, I felt his body shift a little, pulling me into a tight hug-like position. My body went numb as I felt his lips softly pressing against my neck, kissing every inch, moving down on to my shoulder. _God, that feels good…_

_**Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run**_

I could feel the tears coming as the song started to fade. I was so confused. I didn't understand what he was doing, but I knew I had to find out. I didn't want him to run away again. But I didn't want him to break my heart even more. Okay, _so maybe I'm not ready to move on…not just yet anyways…_

He removed his lips from the shoulder. I starred deeply into his eyes once again.

"Tommy, what was that?" I asked softly.

I could tell he was scared to answer the question. But instead he shockingly asked me one instead. "Do you still want to be my 21?"

Once again tonight, I was speechless…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry again that it took me so long to get up. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I had fun writing it. Thanks again to those of you that reviewed on the last chapter, you're the reason I keep going! Let me know what you think. Please R&R. **


	6. Can't Get Rid of Me

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! It makes me happy knowing you guys are enjoying it. Here is the latest installment…sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. ****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5- Can't Get Rid of Me**

"What!" I whispered. _He has to be joking!_

"I said do you still want to be my 21?" I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was dead serious.

Tommy was getting slightly frustrated. This wasn't going the way he planned. He was going to come back and sweep her off her feet. Then she would confess how much she missed him and wanted to be with him.

I was still in shock. I couldn't help but feel the sharp dagger through my heart again. Yeah, he came back, but did he really expect me to just forgive him!

I looked deep into those icy blue eyes and choked out, "Tommy...how could you?" It was then; I felt my hand come in contact with his cheek.

He yelped a little in pain. "Jude, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please you have to understand."

"I don't have to do anything. I hate you! Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran up the stairs and out the door, on to the balcony.

Tommy was frozen; he wasn't completely sure what just happened. He was confused but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kwest. _He doesn't look too happy…_

"What are you doing here?" Kwest asked Tommy.

Tommy just wasn't in the mood for this. "Kwest, man, save it okay. I messed up with Jude, and now I'm paying for it. What else do you want me to say?"

"How about answering my question!" Kwest said forcefully.

Tommy through his hands up defeated-like. "I need her, and I know that she still needs me."

"Actually she was doing just fine without you…finally," he mumbled the last word.

"What! That's bullshit and you know it! I know she needs me, I could see it in her eyes. Kwest you're my best friend. How could you even say…"

Kwest cut him off, "I know I am but you haven't been around for the last eight months, I have, okay. I had to watch her crash and burn because of you! I just don't want to see it happen again. Who knows, next time she might not make it through."

"You want to know the truth! I'm dying here, okay. I missed her like crazy. I know I hurt her but I'm here now! I'm just trying to make things right," he confessed as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Kwest could tell he was being sincere, he almost felt bad for Tommy. He'd had never seen him cry before. He could tell that Tommy really did care for Jude.

Kwest sighed, "You better not break her heart again. If you do, I'll personally hunt you down," he said with a slight smile.

Tommy wiped away the tear, and smiled back at Kwest. "Deal."

"Well then, you better go get your girl." Kwest said and patted Tommy on his shoulder.

"Planned on it," was all Tommy said before he ran up the stairs and out the same doors Jude went through moments ago.

(Moments earlier outside…)

I gripped the railing tightly, squeezing it for dear life. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I couldn't get the look in his eyes out of my head…

_Happy birthday to me…not! What just happened? How does he always do this to me? I just don't understand it. All he has to do is look at me and it makes my heart melt. I can't let him get to me. I have to stay strong. He left me, not the other way around. What an arrogant bastard! How could he possibly think that I would just fall at his feet and forgive him, just like that! I don't think so; he's in for a rude awakening…_

Tommy walked outside to see me crying.

Even though he knew he should have left her alone, he instinctively walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

I tried to escape his grasp but it only made him hold me tighter.

"Jude, I'm so sorry. I know that there isn't anything I can say to make you feel better. But girl, you have to believe me; I never meant to hurt you. I missed you," He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him, looking dead straight into his blue eyes, I asked the one thing I needed to know, "Why, Tommy? Please tell me why you left the way you did? That's all I want to know."

"Honestly…at the time, I didn't know if I was going to come back. I thought it would be easier to just cut all the ties. I was trying not to hurt you girl. Which I can see now, wasn't the best idea. I just thought that maybe if you hated me enough, you would move on. I'm so sorry." He confessed.

The more I thought about what he said, the angrier I got. "Were you thinking about how I would feel, Tommy, or were you thinking about how you would feel? Maybe "cutting all ties" helped you sleep better at night, but it only made my nights worse! For all I knew you were dead! I called you over 112 times, you never answered! What was I supposed to think," I started to scream at him, pounding my fists into his chest.

He grabbed my wrist stopping me from causing him any more pain. He looked into my eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you! What was I suppose to do? Let you sit around and wonder whether or not I was ever going to come back!" He snapped at me.

I pulled away from him and slapped him, once again, across the face. "You never thought about how I felt, Tommy, you only think about yourself! Leave me alone, I don't want to see you right now." I said right before I walked away.

"Jude…" he yelled.

"No Tommy…don't say anything!" I opened the door and stole one more look at him.

The door slammed behind me, and I went off in search of Sadie and told her I was ready to go home. I said thank you to everyone and then we made our way back home.

I lay in bed replaying the events of my night. I was suddenly feeling inspired. _Now that he's back I can finally come up with a song, that's just great! There's no getting rid of him._

I pulled out my guitar and started humming a tune. I scribbled down all the thoughts that came to me and came up with a song I knew would be a number one hit.

Broken (By: Seether)

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

I put my guitar back in its case, shut my light off and fell fast asleep, dreaming dreams of love.

Tommy was sitting on the bench down by the pier. It was the pier where they fixed her first song. She was the only thing on his mind. He wasn't going to give up that easily. She was going to be his. He smiled to himself. _You can't get rid of me that easily, Harrison._

He picked himself up and walked home alone. He needed to rest over the weekend. _Monday should be an interesting day… __--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The more you review, the sooner I'll post the next chapter! So start reviewing. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed! Please R&R**


	7. Stupid Girl

A/N – I am so sorry that I haven't posted in forever. My work was robbed a few weeks ago. So things have been crazy. But not to worry, I'm back now w/ tons of great ideas! Also, this story will now be co-written by Trapt2504. Thanks again for reading…we hope you all enjoy. Please R&R.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 – Stupid Girl**

Monday morning, I woke up for work surprisingly on time. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I stopped and stared in the mirror at my reflection. _I hate Mondays…OMG…if Tommy's back, does that mean he's going back to work?_

Suddenly, I felt my stomach turn and I started to feel nausea. I pushed the thought of him out of my mind and decided to take a nice, long, scalding hot shower.

After my shower, I sat down on my bed and stared at my closet. _What should I wear? Should I go with a "normal" look…or…something that will show Quincy just how much I have grown up? Hmm, I'm thinking I'll give him a run for his money. _

I picked up my pink hooker boots. _These are perfect. _I decided to go with my boots, a cute little jean skirt, and a baby pink tank top. It's revealing but not low enough to where I look like a slut. _For the first time, I'm actually thankful that Sadie made me start dressing girlier._ For my makeup…I went with dark smoky eyes and a light pink gloss.

After I straightened my blonde hair, I took one more look at my self in the mirror. _Lets see how hard you can focus today, Quincy…_

I jumped in my mustang and drove off to G-Major.

At the G-major… 

Tommy and Kwest were sitting on the couch in the lobby talking.

"So are you going to tell me why your all smiles this morning?" Kwest asked Tommy.

"Nope." Tommy said as another little grin appeared on his face.

"C'mon T, tell me what's going on. I know you have something up your sleeve. You've been on the phone all morning, and you have that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Tommy asked trying to play dumb.

"That one! Just tell me already." Kwest pleaded.

"Alright, I do have something planned. But I'm not telling you what it consists of." Tommy knew Kwest was getting frustrated.

"Whatever. Just answer two questions."

"Ok, what?"

"Will someone else be accompanying you on this adventure?"

"Yes."

"Okay…what is the hotel for?" Kwest grinned at Tommy and leaned back on the couch. He already knew that Tommy wasn't going to answer that one, but it was worth a try.

"Nice try, but that's my little secret. Lets just say that I have made some "special arrangements" for this evening." Tommy was about to walk into the kitchen for coffee, except something, or rather someone caught his eye…

_Who is that! _Tommy sees Mason walking in the building with a drop dead gorgeous woman. The sun was shining through the window and blurred Tommy's sight a little. _Damn, Mason has got himself a nice piece of…OH MY GOD…JUDE!_

Tommy fell back against the wall, hard. He couldn't breathe. She looked amazing! He had never seen her dress up like that before, except for special events. But this was different. She was different. Needless to say…he liked what he saw.

"Hey…Tommy…so I'm guessing your back at work." I said, sarcastically.

"I guess I am," Tommy said, sarcastically right back.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, the way her skirt hugged her hips, and the way the low cut shirt outlined her figure so intensely.

"So, which wannabe star did Darius sign you to this time?" Mason asked, jokingly.

Tommy glared at Mason, "The all too gorgeous rock star in front of me." Tommy said with an evil grin.

My heart dropped, I couldn't find the words to describe the way I felt. I wanted it but at the same time I also wanted a secret mild revenge. I wanted Tommy to see me with another producer having the time off my life. Even though it wouldn't have been. I wanted Tommy there was no denying it. I just couldn't let him see it.

"So rock star are you ready to get back in the studio with me."

"I'll do what I have to do Quincy," I said in an anxious but serious tone.

"That's my girl, let's go."

We started walking to the studio, when suddenly Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Sorry Jude, I have to take this I'll be back."

Tommy walked down to Studio C, closing the door behind him.

I curiously walked down to the door and put my ear up to it.

"Yes, one king size will be perfect for us." Tommy said excitedly.

_What? Kings size what? For us? Who's us?_

"Two dozen roses, perfect."

"Reservations for two, at 9 p.m."

_Reservations? What was Tommy up to? And who is this girl?_

Suddenly I was sick again, how could he go and make reservations for him and someone else, after everything he said to me on my Birthday. He came back for me, he said. _Was I too harsh? Hell no I wasn't harsh, he deserved it all._

"Thanks for all your cooperation, I will see you soon. Bye"

Tommy hung up and started talking to himself.

"K Quincy, I hope this works."

The door was about to open; I booked down the hall and into the studio. Tommy arrived 2 seconds later. He looked at me in confusion.

"Why are out of breath" He asked confused.

"Sorry was chasing Mason down, he stole my lyrics and was reading them, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Alright, let's get to work." Tommy directed me to the booth. Then he sat down in his chair and started pressing buttons.

I stood in front of the microphone and starting singing. _I can't deal with his lies anymore. No more games Quincy… _

Gone (By: Kelly Clarkson)

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no _measurement_  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like _acid rain_  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To _find someone_ to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never _open_  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_  
_Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

I walked back into the studio, not really caring what he thought about the song.

"So…?" I asked impatiently. He just glared at me for a minute.

"That was a little harsh, Harrison. The guy can't be that bad." Tommy was definitely taken back. The song really made him sweat. She always knew just how to get under his skin.

"Oh but he is. Lets just mix it already so I can go home." I stated plainly.

Tommy just stared at her. _Let's see if you still think that after tonight…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I promise i won't take as long to post the nxt chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R


	8. Hypnotize

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! I got some plans for upcoming chapters that I'm dying to start; I just want to jump ahead. But I guess you'll just have to wait! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one, thanks again. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – Hypnotized**

I sat there watching Tommy twist and turn all the little knobs on the soundboard.

"Are you almost done yet? I want to go home." I said irritably.

He looked up at me and smirked. "Why are you in such a hurry…hot date?"

"I do believe that it's none of your business, but no I don't. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just want to get rid of you?" I said half teasing but half serious.

Tommy gave me let oh so cute wounded puppy dogface. _No, don't do that! He almost makes me feel bad for him. I think another little piece of the wall surrounding my heart just broke off. Oh no, what's that grin for? What is he up to? _

He rolled his chair by next to mine, and lean his head right next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. He whispered, "Alright, but be warned, Harrison…you can't get rid of me that easily. I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm not anywhere. You might as well stop hating me because it'll only make things worse for you."

I closed my eyes tightly and whispered, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He moved closer into me and rested his chin on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

"The harder you fight it, the harder just have to fight for it." With that said, he kissed my cheek, and for some strange reason I couldn't pull away.

"Go home, Jude…sounds like you need to rest up for your "hot date" tonight".

I was so speechless as to what just happened, I just nodded my head, and walked out of the studio. _Oh, he smelled so good. My cheek is still burning from his lips. Calm down, Jude! Ah, I just need to get home and take a warm bath and a nice nap. _

I sped the whole way home. I was thrilled to see that no one else was home. I walked in the house and threw my keys on the counter, grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard, and made my way upstairs.

When I got to my room I noticed that my door was shut. _That's funny my door is never shut._

I slowly pushed the door open and walked through. There lying on my bed was a big box and a dozen blue tipped, red roses, and a little card. _Well, whoever sent this is pretty good at hiding because he typed up the card._ The card was corny, but sweet:

**Roses are red, **

**With a little blue.**

**When I saw this dress, **

**All I could imagine was you!**

I sat the card on my dresser and opened the box. Inside, there was a beautiful white dress. It was a spaghetti strap, knee-length, baby doll dress. It was white with sliver glitter swirls all over it. There was also a pair of clear high heels in the box too.

_This dress is amazing; I love it, which is weird because I don't usually get excited and happy over clothes…I'm not Sadie. And those shoes… they remind me of Cinderella's glass slippers, except bigger. Oh look another note…_

**My Rock Princess,**

**I hope you like the dress. It is almost as beautiful as you. Rest up for a long night. Be ready by 7:00 p.m. I'm sending a car to pick you up. Until then…**

**Love Always,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

I didn't know what to do. I was a little nervous. _I know who I want it to be, but that won't happen. Plus we'd end up fighting all night, like usual._

Since it was only 4 p.m., I decide to take a nap, like suggested, before I had to start getting ready.

Later on…

It was 6:50 p.m. and I was just sitting on he couch, waiting. Five minutes later, I heard a soft knock at the door. I jumped off the couch and opened to door.

My heart dropped. "Kwest!" _Talk about a disappointed. I mean, I love Kwest and all but I was hoping it would be **him. **_

"Well, hello to you too. Why are you all dressed up?" Kwest asked curiously.

I showed him the flowers and the notes, explaining everything. "Who do you think it is?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but I know who I'd like it o be…although I'll never admit It." I confessed.

Kwest shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Jude, I hate to be the barer of bad news but he is still at the studio mixing some backtracks."

"Oh." I stated disappointedly.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Now I just wonder who is going to there." Just then there was another knock on the door. Kwest got up to answer it.

"Good evening, I there a Miss Harrison here?" The guy asked.

"Yes, I'm Jude. Are you the driver?" I wondered.

"That is correct, are you ready to leave?"

"Yep, as ready as I can be…" I gave Kwest a hug and climbed into the white stretch limo.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to Andiamos. It was a very elegant Italian restaurant. When I walked in, I was immediately greeted and asked for my reservation information.

"Umm, Harrison." I stated, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Ah, yes, right this way Miss." The greeter led me over to my table.

I was seated at a little table, close to the stage. On stage, was an older woman playing the piano. I looked around and seen a waiter walking toward me. But before I could even order anything, he brought out a bottle of Bertani-Amarone.

"Here you go, Miss" He said as her poured me a glass.

"Thank you but I'm not ol…"

The waiter cut me off, "You must try it. It's the best. Your boyfriend has excellent taste." He winked at me. He knew I was under age but he was letting me slide. _I wish I knew who my boyfriend was…_

I smiled at him. "If you insist. Thank you."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your order." He said before walking away. _Dinner has already been ordered, why am I not surprised._

I tasted the wine. It was delicious. _He wasn't kidding. _

The music stopped and the announcer came out. "Good evening ladies and gentleman, welcome. I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves tonight. Tonight, I am proud to present a special guest…

I zoned out while he was talking. I don't care who is performing. _I just want to know who brought me here. _I stared at the men over by the bar, searching for a familiar face. Suddenly I was snapped out of my trance by a familiar voice.

"This song is dedicated to a very special woman…" Our eyes locked on each other. It was like he was singing only to me.

**Hypnotize the moon (By: Clay Walker)**

**She knew she caught my eye  
And that was all it took  
Ain't it just strange how forever changed  
With just ****one**** look **

The magic filled the night  
She touched my soul like no one else  
Yes, the way that woman made me feel  
Left me talking to myself  
Oh, ohYou better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to **love**** her  
You know you'll never stop  
She shines like a ****diamond****  
When she walks into a room  
She can ****charm**** the stars  
Hypnotize the moon **

Once I held her close  
I knew just where I stood  
No, you never get a second chance  
To ever feel so good

Then and there I knew  
These words were etched in stone  
If you can't feel the power of

**The greatest love you've known **

You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to **love**** her  
You know you'll never stop  
She shines like a ****diamond****  
When she walks into a room  
She can ****charm**** the stars  
Hypnotize the moon  
**

After the song was over, the man walked up to my table, smiled and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

I couldn't help myself, "Actually, yes it is. My hot date should be here any minute."

"Yeah you're right, mine too. Maybe you've seen her. She about yay tall (he holds his hand up), long blonde hair, a pretty smile, gorgeous crystal blue eyes, and most of all a bad attitude." He grinned evilly.

"Tommy!" I yelled as I punched him in the arm.

"My point exactly…" he said while rubbing his arm.

"I don't have a bad attitude." I pouted. Our gazes locked once again.

"That song was really sweet." I flashed him an award-winning smile.

"Thanks, it was about you." He admitted.

"I figured that." I said with a cocky grin plastered on my face.

He shot me an **Oh please **look, and a made a funny face at him, sticking my tongue out. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Your such a dork."

I faked like that hurt my feelings, "Whatever! You still love me." _Crap that slipped…_

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah, what can you do?" He said softly, not being able to look me in the eye.

The waiter chose that moment to bring our dinner. So that helped us out of our uncomfortable silence. For the next two and a half hours, we ate, talked, laughed, and surprisingly enough, we didn't argue at all.

When I seen the clock, I couldn't believe how late it was. "Wow, it's getting late, Quincy."

"Nah, it's early. The night is young, and so are you. If anyone should be complaining it should be me." He laughed.

"Yeah your right, gramps." I smiled evilly.

He got up and held out his hand. "Just for that, you're so going to get it! C'mon, let's get out of here."

"I don't know, Quincy…where are you taking me?"

He looked deep into my eyes. He brushed the palm of his hand over my bare shoulder. "Do you trust me?" _Wow, didn't see that one coming…but that's an easy one._

I stared right back at him, and admitted, "I always have." _There was nothing more sincere than that. It's true, even though I hated him for hurting me; he always had and has a part, if not all, of my heart._

I reached up and took his hand. He led me outside and into the limo. Once inside, he poured us both another glass of wine and we went on our way.

A couple minutes later, he looked over at me and said, "Okay, we're almost there o your going to have to put this on." He hands me a blindfold.

"Kinky…but I'd like to at least get to second base before I get tied up and blindfolded." I said laughing.

He looked at me in shock. _I can't believe she just said that…maybe I should have gotten a smaller bed, hmm…_

"Not necessarily what I had in mind, but we can arrange your idea." He winked at me and laughed.

"Shut up, Quincy! Just give me the damn thing." He handed it to me and I put it on. I felt the limo come to a stop.

"We're here. Give me you hand." He told me. I did what he said…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Hope you all liked it. If you have any ideas or tips for future chapters let me know. Please R&R. **


	9. Perfect

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back...I know it's been forever, but i had alot going on and a huge case of writers block. Here's the chapter you all were waiting for. I hope it's worth the wait. It's really rough, i just finished it. Oh, keep in mind that they both have been drinking, so their a little outta character, lol remember, Thoughts are in Italics, and the song is in bold. Please R & R, thanks. Hope you enjoy...

**Chapter 9 - Perfect**

"You ready?" Tommy said.

"Ready as i can be," I said excitedly.

Tommy took off the blindfold and I opened my eyes. We were in a huge hotel room. There were candles all over the place. Rose petals showered the room. There was a bottle of red wine chilling on the table next to the king size bed.

"All this...for me? It's absolutely beautiful, Tommy."

"I'd do anything for you, Jude. I'm so sorry for hurting you, i never meant for that to happen. Please forgive me?" Tommy practically begged. _It all makes sense now. The room, the flowers...it was all for me..._

"Alright, Quincy...I forgive you, for tonight anyways," I smiled at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug that seemed to last forever. I was looking around and noticed the room had a balcony. _Ooh, i gotta see the view..._

I let him go and walked over to the sliding doors and pushed it open. _OH MY GOSH!!! A HOT TUB, How sweet is that!!!_

I felt his arms slide around my waist, "Wanna get in for a little bit," Tommy whispered in my ear.

"Umm duh! I'd love to, but i don't have anything to wear. And I'm not going in naked," I laughed.

"Damn, well...can't blame a man for tryin." My face fell and Tommy just started laughing. "I was just kidding Harrison. I came prepared. There's a bathing suit in the bathroom for you. I had to bribe Sadie into giving me one."

"Bribe??? What exactly did you have to do?" I questioned. _I can only imagine with Sadie..._

"The Truth?"

"No, Quincy, I want you to lie to me! Of course i want the truth." _Sometimes he can be so dense..._

"Okay, but if you tell anyone, and i mean **anyone**, i'll have to kill you," Tommy said.

"Deal. Now just tell me, it can't be that bad," I said with a giggle. _Then again this is Sadie..._

"Okay, well put it this way...I had to sing Pick Up the Pieces for her...bandanna and all..." Tommy mumbled as he shook he head.

All I could do was laugh. I tried really hard not to, but i couldn't help it.

"Alright, enough laughing. Just go get changed, girl." Tommy said smiling.

"Aww, ur no fun, Quincy!" I giggled as i walked away to the bathroom humming the tune to Pick Up the Pieces.

Tommy changed into his bathing suit, while she was in the bathroom. It was all black except for the white stripes going down each side. They hugged his body perfectly. After he was done he sat done on the bed, waiting. He looked over and saw her purse lying on the floor by the door. He walked over, opened it, and pull out her journal. _Some things never change, she stills doesn't go anywhere without her journal..._

He flipped through the pages until something caught his eye...

**If you see him** **Tell him I wish him well.  
How am I doing? Well sometimes, its hard to tell. I still miss him more than ever, but please don't say a word.  
If you see him. If you see him.**

The song wasn't finished, but he could tell it was about him. He read over the words and starting humming a tune...

I finished changing, and went to open the door, when i heard Tommy humming. When i walked out, i saw him reading my journal. I was about to start yelling, but that's when he looked up at me and smiled.

He walked over and placed my hand in his and starting dancing with me. He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and started to sing. The thought of yelling didn't even cross my mind at this point. All I could do was listen to the sound of his sweet voice...

**If you see her Tell her I'm doing fine And if you want to Say that I think of her from time to time. ****Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong.  
If you see her.  
If you see her.**

**I still want her. **(Tommy belted it out)

**And I still need him so. **(Jude)

**I don't know why we let each other go. **(Both)

**If you see her, tell her the lights still on for her. **(Tommy)

**Nothings changed Deep down the fire still burns for him. **

**And even if it takes forever, say Ill still be here. If you see him.**

**If you see her.**

**If you see him.**

**If you see her.**

We stared into eachother's eyes while we sang. At the end, he pulled me closer to him and slowly pressed his soft lips on mine. There was no thinking involved...i kiss him back.

It was the perfect kiss. My whole body started to tingle and I felt like i was floating on a cloud. It was tender and romantic. It was the greatest kiss ever. The taste of sweet red wine still lingered on my lips as we pulled apart for air.

"Wow," was all i could say, as i smiled.

"Wow is right." Tommy said as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

He kissed my forehead, and held my hand as we walked outside to the hot tub. He held on to my waist and guided me into the tub, making sure i didn't fall.

"Stay warm. I'll be right back," then he ran inside the room. He came back out with two glasses of red wine for us.

Tommy handed me my glass and got in next to me. We sat there in silence for a little bit until he couldn't take it anymore...

"So...are we gonna talk about what happened?" He asked cautiously.

"Not tonight," i replied in a whisper as i laid my head back and closed my eyes remembering the events of the night.

"Okay...but Jude, just so you know, nothing in this world can make me take it back," Tommy said in a sincere tone.

I just smiled and finished my glass of wine.

About a half hour (of relaxing) later, I asked Tommy if he wanted to go inside and watch a movie. He agreed and we went back into the room to change.

We curled up in the bed together and started watching some movie. I was too tired to notice what it was.

"Are you falling asleep on me, girl?" Tommy asked my almost sleeping form.

I mumbled something incoherently and he just smiled. He held me closer and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

The last words I heard before I drifted away were Tommy's...

"Sweet dreams. I love you, girl."

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was so hard to write the ending, i couldn't stop giggling, lol. BTW, the drama hasn't even began to get started. If you want more, you know what to do...R & R Thanks!!!!


End file.
